random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dumb Show Season One Episodes
List of Dumb Show Season One episodes. Episodes Gary Florter and the Deadly Kidneys: Part 1; 2017: The End Gary Florter and the Deadly Kidneys: Part 1: A wizard guy goes on an adventure searching for Lord Moldyvort's kidney that he can destroy to destroy Moldyvort. But Moldyvort sends his Death Pukers after him. 2017: The End: Since it is the year 2017, everyone is afraid that the world will end, so a man tries to calm them down by killing them all beforehand. Parodies of Harry Potter, 2012, and Star Wars (breifly in 2017: The End) The Dumb Jedi; Toy Gorey 3 The Dumb Jedi: A man who lives on the distant desert planet of Tratoonie longs to be a Jedi, so tries being one by stopping Count Tootoo, and getting caught then. Toy Gorey 3: A group of toys are mad that their owners are leaving, so they decide to rebel against him and hold him hostage. Parodies of Star Wars, Star Trek (briefly in the Dumb Jedi), and Toy Story 3. Kentucky Harvey and the Adventures Towards Failure; How to Train Your Dragon Without Really Trying Kentucky Harvey and the Adventures Towards Failure: A famous adventurer decides to search for an ancient staue, but constantly fails. How to Train Your Dragon Without Really Trying: A young businessman finds a book that teaches him how to train a dragon without trying, and decides to make a dragon transport business. Parodies of Indiana Jones, How To Train Your Dragon, and How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. Pirates of the Internship; The King's Peach Pirates of the Internship: A young pirate named Jack Sparrow looks for an internship as a pirate, but gets stuck with the most strick pirate ever. The King's Peach: A king tries to stop war by improving his giant peach, that he will push off a cliff at the bad guys. Parodies Pirates of the Caribean, The King's Speech, and James and the Giant Peach. Back to the Back to the Future; Really Idiotic Bros Back to the Back to the Future: Somebody tries to go back in time to see Back to the Future in theatres when it was out, but acidentally kills everyone in the theatre, including his'' past'' mom and dad. Really Idiotic Brothers: Mario and Luigi get zapped into the real world to save Peach from Bowser, but will h be able to manage into the real world? (coughcoughYescoughcough) Parodies Back to the Future, Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (breifly in Back to the Back to the Future), and Super Mario Bros. The Kid Channel: Now for Grownups!; Call of Doody: Modern Plumbfare The Kid Channel: Now for Grownups!: The station manager for the Kid Channel decides to gain more viewers by making the shows better for grownups. But will the gorey scary grown-up shows still apply to the three-year olds? Call of Doody: Modern Plumbfare: The U.S. Army tries fighting off the bad guys but their army kind of.... sucks. Parodies of PBS Kids, Sprout, Nick Jr, Dora the Explorer, Curious George, Barney, Sesame Street, Thomas the Tank Engine, Clifford the Big Red Dog, More Kid Shows, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Good Luck Charlie's Angels; Stupimon Red and Blue Good Luck Charlie's Angels: A group of toddlers accused of crime escape jail and stop a corrupt police force. Stupimon Red and Blue: Ash Ketchup and Misty try to train stupimons to do all of their work, but Max and Ruby come when they find out that Stupimons are in league with Digimons, so they get the real Pokemon's help. Parodies Good Luck Charlie, Charlie's Angels, Pokemon, and Digimon. Super Mailman; Peter Batpan (The Super Episode) Super Mailman: After a famous celebirty tells kids that they should send fan letters, the kids end up wanting to send to much. Super Mailman lands from his planet to help, and starts sending letters. When most of them end up being offensive, the celebirties get togethor to get revenge on Super Mailman. Peter Batpan: Peter Pan decides he wants to stop villains in Neverland, so he becomes a top-secret super hero. The Lost Boys notice the new villains being gone and Peter Pan not being here as often, so they think Neverland is cursed and everyone is disappearing. Parodies of Superman, Various Celebirties, Peter Pan, and Batman. Halo; Lord of the Ringpops Halo: An angel obsessed with playing video games is forced to get a job and leave his parent's house, but is to lasy to do so, and just lives on the streetside playing more video games. Lord of the Ringpops: A group of people recieve free ringpops, but when the flavors are wrong, they decide to get revenge on the ringpop by throwing it into a volcano. Parodies Halo and Lord of the Rings. Pet'S'onic; Channel 9000 News Pet'S'onic: After a family sees a promo for a new pet store with abnormal pets, they go there and hate it, because it is the Sonic characters for sale and they all cause trouble. Channel 9000 News: The cast of Dragon Ballz take over the News and broadcast an anime version of it. Parodies of Channel 9 News, Dragon Ballz, Pet'S'mart, and Sonic the Hedgehog. What's Not a Bear; Speed it Up What's Not a Bear: Stacy and Clinton make a new show called "What's Not a Bear" showing a list of things that aren't bears. When they encounter something that is a bear, they think it is ugly so the remodel it. Speed it Up: Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails get trapped in the Shake it Up universe and when they attempt to destroy the teenage girls, Shadow gets tempted and becomes a teenage hedgehog. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles try to save him. Parodies of What Not to Wear, Shake it Up, and Sonic the Hedgehog. iCars 2; Glee.T. iCars 2: Car versions of Carly, Sammy, and Freddy get mistakingly identified as Mater and get recruited as Car secret agents. Glee.T.: An alien who love singing goes to earth and his friends from the music program at a school help him get home. Parodies of iCarly, Cars 2, Glee, and E.T. Mexican Idol; Finding Emo Mexican Idol: Mariachi bands enter a singing contest with famous judges Nyan Cat, Begal Dog, U Suck Man, and Nyan Cat's #1 Fan. Who will win this competition? Finding Emo: A clown fish and a forgetful fish search for their lost son. Meanwhile, their son turned from an optimist to a goth thanks to a mean shark. Parodies of American Idol and Finding Nemo. Charlie the Unicorn and the Chocolate Factory; 300 1/2 Men Charlie the Unicorn and the Chocolate Factory: Charlie the Unicorn and the two annoying unicorns go to a chocolate factor with Willy Wonka, only to be freaked out by everything that is happening. 300 1/2 Men: Two men and a kid meet a Spartan who they try helping become normal. It doesn't work since he says "BECAUSE THIS IS SPARTA!" as the answer for every "Why" question. Parodies of Charlie the Unicorn, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Charlie Brown (briefly in Charlie the Unicorn and the Chocolate Factory), Good Luck Charlie (briefly in Charlie the Unicorn and the Chocolate Factory), 300, and 3 and 1/2 Men. Contagious With a Chance of Meatballs; Pantsformers: Revenging the Fallen Contagious With a Chance of Meatballs: Flint, Sam and Steve find out about a disease that is in the food that is falling from the sky that turns it into an evil giant germ. Pantsformers: Revenging the Fallen: A man finds out that his pants are a league of robots trying to save the world, but when they fall down when the man is still wearing them, he tries to get revenge on them for emberassing him. Parodies of Contagion, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Twilight: Breaking Fawn; X-Men First Class Plane Twilight: Breaking Fawn: Edward, Jacob, and Bambi all battle of who get to date Bella, while Bella is at the doctor. X-Men First Class Plane: The X-Men need a ride to their new hideout's location, they go on a plane and steal the first-class seats. Parodies Twilight: Breaking Dawn, Bambi, Scooby-Doo (repeatedly in Twilight: Breaking Fawn), Batman (briefly in Twilight: Breaking Dawn) and X-Men First Class. School House Rap; Thomas the Tank School House Rap: The 8th grade flunky rapper Lay-Z gives the 6th graders bad advice about school, and most of them are about rapping during school. Thomas the Tank: A tank attacks a vacation island resort, causing mass destruction. Parodies School House Rock, many famous rap songs (I'm On A Boat, Like A Boss, etc.), and Thomas the Tank Engine. Wall-B; Math Terminator (Robot Episode) Wall-B: A girl is a robot who turns garbage into blocks of taffy. She must fall in love with Eve to become the MIGHTY WALL-B! Math Terminator: A family hires a bunch of robotic helpers. When most of them rebel against the human race, the one nice one who was designed to answer math problems helps: Math Term-inator. Will that multiplyborg be able to use his math skills to save the world? Parodies of Wall-E, Mighty B, Terminator, and several famous movie robots (C-3P0, Iron Man, Megatron, etc.) (villains in Math Terminator). Call of Doody: Black Flops; Gary Florter and the Pointless Ending (The Sequel Episode) Call of Doody: Black Flops: A group of secret agents from the CIA try to stop a group of terrorists from fireing a nuclear missile at the United States, but with one major flaw: the agents barely got accepted into the CIA, since they have a very low IQ. Gary Florter and the Pointless Ending: Gary Florter goes back to Pigfarts Academy of Warlocks to fight the Death Pukers and Lord Moldyvort. He decides to make the ending musical to fight him easier. Parodies of Call of Duty: Black Ops, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2, and High School Musical (in Gary Florter and the Pointless Ending). The Dumb Jedi Strikes Back; Star Shrek The Dumb Jedi Strikes Back: Years after the want-to-be-a-jedi-man failed during the Clone Wars, he tries to secretly help the Rebel Alliance. Star Shrek: Kirk and Spock need help to save Vulcan from exploding, but have trouble when an other starship with the Shrek characters on it try to help. Parodies of Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Trek, and Shrek. Katy Perry the Platypus; The Wizard of Jaws Katy Perry the Platypus: Katy Parry tries to do her concert but when an evil scientist takes over the concert stadium, she works togethor with Perry the Platypus to stop him. The Wizard of Jaws: Dorthy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion are off to see the Wizard of Oz when the Wicked Witch of the West makes all of the ground water, they must get to Emerald City while avoiding a giant shark. Parodies of Katy Parry, Phineas and Ferb, The Wizard of Oz, and Jaws. A Musical Special In this musical special, popular Broadway musicals come together in harmony, but of course, a group of autotunes come and ruin it with their autotune voices. Will the classical musical characters be able to get rid of the horrible autotunes? Parodies of Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Chicago, Into the Woods, The Producers, West Side Story, Cats, Fiddler on the Roof, Singin' in the Rain, Oklahoma!, The Music Man, Justin Bieber, Hannah Montanna, Bella Thorne, Zendaya Coleman, Chyna Ann Mclain, and Miranda Cosgrove. Category:Random Works! Category:Episodes Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:The Dumb Show Category:Adventure Time